


i think i lost my halo (you'll have to come and find me)

by roguejoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Flogging, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators, lots of smut, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejoshler/pseuds/roguejoshler
Summary: A collection of smut oneshots, written by myself. I'll try to make these as decent as humanly possible, I'm shit at writing smut so think of this as a practise warm-up before I get working on my actual books.I'm taking requests too, if you want me to write about a specific thing just hmu in the comments and I'll try my best to write about it :)--ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD, @/rosejoshler--





	1. 1; naked cuddling

it wasn't all the time tyler wanted some skin to skin contact, but tonight felt special. he wanted to feel josh against him; wanted to feel josh's soft yet toned abdomen pressed against his back. he wanted to feel josh's heartbeat, hear it. it had been a while.

"hey, josh?" tyler spoken up, breaking the silence.

"yeah, tyler? are you okay?" josh asked, worry filling his voice.

"yes josh, i'm okay. i was just wondering if you wanted to cuddle?" tyler said, flushing a shade of pink.

"yeah, we can always cuddle whenever you want baby boy. c'mere," josh waved tyler over, but he didn't move, the shades of rosy pink darkening to a flushed red.

"no, i don't mean clothed, josh. i want to feel you, feel the warmth you emit. hear your heartbeat drumming against your chest rythmically, beating harder than you hit your drums. i want this to be special, josh. to be almost monumental, something we can both remember."

a tear rolled down tyler's cheek, he felt pathetic for asking to cuddle naked. they did it every day, but it was either after they had sex or before they go to sleep. tyler wants to remember this, wants to feel something emotionally towards it.

"hey no, baby please don't cry, i'm sorry i misunderstood. do you wanna go to our bedroom and do it?" josh quickly uttered out, wiping the stray tear from tyler's cheek, tilting his head up and pulling him into a gentle, yet so passionate kiss.

tyler nodded against josh's lips, alllowing josh to scoop him up from his space on the floor. josh hoisted tyler up onto his hip, carrying him to their beautiful master bedroom. he set tyler down on the soft satin sheets, stripping himself of tight skinny jeans and a loose tank top.

tyler sat up, pulling  _all_ of his clothes off, boxers and all. he shimmied under the sheets, waiting for josh to climb in with him. josh slid his boxers off and hopped into bed with him. tyler immediately snuggled into josh's chest, basking in the warmth.


	2. 2; vibrators

josh was finishing tying tyler's wrists and ankles apart in an eagle spread, a soft whimper escaping from his lips.

josh began kissing him rough on the lips, tyler letting out a moan in response allowing his tongue to slide in.

they fight for dominance, josh winning as tyler is tied to the bed, helpless. josh pulls away from the kiss, running his hand down tyler's chest. as he reaches the base of tyler's cock, he retracts his hand earning an angry groan from tyler. he wanted josh to touch him.

"someone's an angry boy, huh? might have to gag your pretty little mouth to stop the pleas and the begging that's gonna come out of them." josh spoke in a deep, dominant voice. tyler shivered, he hated that damn ball gag. he despised being muted, unable to use his words.

he shook his head vigourusly, not only did tyler hate the fact he's mute when the ball gag is in his mouth, but it made him choke on his own spit. his thoughts were soon pushed away when he felt something cold and tight being placed over his dick. his head snapped up in confusion, only to see a small black ring constricting him.

tyler saw josh rustling around in the closet, pulling out a flogger and a hitachi wand. his eyes widened, he know what the hitachi meant. hours before he got to cum, josh would tease him and edge him until he's crying and begging for release.

"gonna whip your fuckin' ass, teach you to listen to me when i've got you like this. all tied up, helpless." tyler whimpered as josh paused for a second, giving tyler direct eye contact.

"before we get started, do you remember your safeword, baby? i want to make sure you're always okay with what i'm doing." tyler nodded, humming.

"use your words, tyler. tell me what your safeword is, i need to know." this is what tyler loved about josh. he always remembered to make tyler directly tell him his safeword, so he definitely remembered it.

"l-lemon." tyler was kind of nervous, not knowing what to expect first from josh. he'd only just noticed a soft-looking sort of rope. he was about to question it, but josh was quick to notice tyler staring at it with furrowed eyebrows.

"before you ask, it's kind of like a sling. i'm gonna use it to keep the hitachi in place." tyler let out a small 'oh'. josh began to tie the makeshift sling to his thighs.

"ah shit, forgot something. hold on a second." josh wandered back to their closet of kinky sex stuff, pulling out a stainless steel adjustable spreader bar and what looked like ankle cuffs. he walked back over to the bed, grinning as tyler's eyes went wide.

josh pulled tyler down the bed slightly until his arms were fully outstretched and his knees bent. he attached the "ankle" cuffs to tyler's knees, then attached the spreader bar to the cuffs. this meant tyler's legs were always spread, which also meant he couldn't close them and get friction.

tyler tried to get friction, any sort would do right in this moment. his cock was rock hard, leaking precum over his stomach. josh picked up the flogger, gently stroking the leather tassles down tyler's body and over his dick, getting a moan in responce. tyler bucked his hips up, needing more.

josh lifted the flogger above his head, bringing it down onto tyler's stomach hard. tyler moaned, wanting more.

"j-josh, more p-please i'm so fucking hard!" josh smoothed his hand against the mark he left, humming in content. he loved to see tyler like this.

"what was that? you're getting another one for for calling me josh, never call me josh. it's sir or daddy to you." tyler whimpered, the flogger hurt so fucking bad. especially when josh did it hard.

"where do you want it? chest, stomach, cock or thighs?" josh asked, his tone low and dominant. tyler nearly choked on his own spit at josh's words.

"c-cock please, make it hard. punish me please, s-sir." josh obligued, bringing the flogger down onto tyler's sorry dick. tyler cried out in pain, pressing his hips deep into the mattress and pulling on his restraints. the pain felt good to him, though.

"want daddy to fuck your tight little hole, hm?" josh was getting lost in a dominant headspace. tyler whined, needing something, anything to get him off. he looked into josh's eyes, they looked black. they weren't his usual gentle mocha brown with a hint of jasmine green. he nodded furiously, only earning a hard smack on the top of his thigh.

"use your words, i can't hear you, slut." a tear fell from tyler's eye, he was really overwhelmed. tyler needed josh to jerk him off so badly.

"y-yes daddy, please p-please fuck me i'm begging you, my cock is s-so hard i-i'm so horny, please!" tyler cried out, begging at josh.

"hmm...too bad, i'm gonna have some fun with you first." tyler let out a sob, he wanted some sort of stimulation. he froze when he heard the soft buzz of the hitachi turning on and back off again. panic surged through his body, he kept squirming, trying to get out the tight restraints.

josh held his hips down and began to attach the hitachi to the "sling" rope he tied to tyler's pudgy thighs earlier. he pressed it against the base of his cock, next to the cock ring and turned it on the first setting. tyler screamed out in pleasure, more tears escaping his eyes. he whined, bucking his hips up.

"daddy, hhngh i wanna cum!! please, take the ring off p-please, i need to c-cum!" this got another hard slap on tyler's thigh once again. josh wasn't letting him cum, oh no. he's gonna have tyler crying, begging, wanting to cum for at least an hour. they were just getting started.

"no can do, tyler. i should leave you here, all tied up. maybe i'll take the ring off, but you're not to cum. i have some errands i need to run, too." and with that, josh stopped the hitachi and pulled the ring off. he then bought it back to tyler's cock, this time at the tip. he put it on the highest speed, watching tyler's reaction.

tyler screamed, almost cumming that second. he was writhing around on the mattress, letting out some awfully pornographic moans. he bucked his hips, he was getting close quickly. josh turned off the vibrator, making tyler let out a choked sob. he was so close, on the very edge, wanting to, no, needing to cum.

"mm, don't think you're cumming so soon, baby boy. we're going to have a lot more fun than just that." josh purred into tyler's ear. tyler was really hard, all that was going through his head was his want to cum. josh turned the hitachi back on low, making tyler whimper.

"i'm gonna go run some errands around the house, baby boy. be back in an hour. remember, don't cum or you're gonna be punished." josh said, making his way to the exit.

"w-wait! you ca-can't leave me here s-sir please, i can't h-hold it!" tyler stuttered, drooling at the pleasure he was recieving from the hitachi. he squirmed as josh ignored him and left the room. his hips bucked, he really wouldn't last long.

it had only been 5 minutes, josh was probably working on boring office work. tyler was crying, his cock was so hard to the point he thought it was gonna fall off. then, he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. all of a sudden he came, feeling like every drop was being pulled out by some form of magnet. he cried out after he came down from his high, feeling the vibrator still buzzing against him relentlessly.

"s-sir!! please i-i can't take it a-a-anymore!!" tyler heard footsteps, signalling josh was close. as he walked in, josh's face twisted into a look of disappointment as he glared at tyler. he let out a sigh. he began tutting as he walked over to tyler.

"hm i see you've came without permission, tyler. you know what that means." josh turned the hitachi off, feeling tyler relax under him. he removed the vibe from its place, untying the harness he made from the soft mystery material.

"i-i'm sorry d-daddy i didn't m-mean to i promise!! it just c-creeped up on me i'm sorry, please don't punish me!" tyler begged, josh was untying his ankles and wrists, detatching the spreader bar. tyler sat up as josh took the stuff back to their closet, only to see him returning with a paddle.

tyler's eyes went wide, he scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, he was in tears. he really didn't like the paddle, josh knew this. tyler locked himself in the bathroom, sobbing loudly. josh knocked and all he was greeted by was a 'fuck off.'

josh tried the handle, no use as tyler had locked it. he decided to go back to the bedroom and wait. slowly but surely as time had passed, josh heard footsteps on their way back. he prepared to grab tyler when he walked through the door. the door creaked open, followed by a short gasp as tyler was snatched into a tight, almost bearhug. he squirmed, trying to pull josh's arm off of him. it was no use, josh was almost 10 times stronger than tyler.

tyler immediately burst into tears as josh pinned him to the bed. he kept trying to get out of josh's grip but again, no use.

"d-daddy please n-no! i-i'm s-sorry, i won't do it again i'm sorry!!" tyler bit josh's hand so he would let go to ease the sharp pain, but tyler was still trapped under josh's hips.

"don't be such a brat, tyler. i'll give you 10, you're counting. over my lap, now." josh's voice was stern as he held tyler over his legs. he bought the paddle up, crashing it down on tyler's ass. it almost instantly bruised, tyler cried out in pain

"o-one! daddy please, i'm sorry!" josh bought the paddle back up, ignoring tyler's apologies. soon enough they were on their final one, josh hitting harder than he did the first time.

tyler cried out in pain, apologising over and over while cuddling into josh's chest. josh rubbed his hands over tyler's ass, soothing the pain.

"you did so well, baby boy. i'm so proud of you. so so proud." josh calmed tyler's crying and went to get the aftercare ointment, rubbing a generous amount on tyler's ass.

when he finished, he put tyler in some clean boxer briefs and one of his own tshirts. he tucked tyler in bed, climbing in after him and spooning him.

"you did so well tonight baby boy. i'm so proud of you. i love you, tyler."

"i love you too, joshie." and with that, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo i finished another. this took a few days oops, but i hope y'all like it. stay safe, leave me some suggestions in the comments. i love y'all ❣

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi lmao i haven't written this kind of stuff in over a YEAR so please excuse me if it's messy oopsie daisy oh well. this wasn't really smut but it's more fluffy?? like i wanted something cute and soft for the start idk, i'm so fucking excited for this book of oneshots!! i really hope y'all enjoyed this, i'm actually happy with how it turned out. ily all and stay alive <3
> 
> \- tyler


End file.
